Lessons in Love
by Shropslass
Summary: Luke loves Lorelai, but he can't tell her. All those self-help books don't seem to be working for him. How can he get her to see him for the man he is and not just Luke at the diner?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Luke opened the book and tried to follow the words on the page, but he was too tired to concentrate. When he closed his eyes, he pictured Lorelai as she'd been that afternoon, leaning across the counter towards him, smiling and joking as always. He'd had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her face, as she'd laughed at him.

"Luke, you just don't get it do you? Coffee is like a drug to me."

"Yeah, I know that, I'm just suggesting you could try drinking something else once in a while."

"Like what?"

"Water?"

"Urgh! Horrid stuff, no way!"

He turned away in exasperation. When he turned back she was sitting at her usual table with Rory. He waved over at her and she waved back.

"Hi Luke," Rory called, her usual pile of books in front of her on the table.

He knew it was useless to suggest to Lorelai that Rory worked too hard. He was afraid to butt in. After all who was he but just the guy at the diner? He had no rights over either of them.

Luke slumped back in his armchair. He kept reading the same passage over and over again, but it still didn't make sense. It was all very well when it was written in a book, but how was he going to put it into practise? It was difficult concept for him: love. He'd always secretly admired Lorelai, but lately the emotion was getting stronger and more troublesome. He was pretty sure that he was in love with her, maybe had been for years. That's was what Rachel had accused him of anyway. She was probably right, god damn it.

Luke snapped the book shut and threw it on the floor. He was sick of feeling like this, it was starting to get in the way of his work, his life. The self-help book suggested that he make his feeling known, maybe ask Lorelai out on a date. But what if she refused? He didn't think he could bear the rejection. Not after all this time.

He told himself to be brave. Next time he saw her, he'd ask her to step outside and then he'd ask her. He'd really do it this time. What did he have to lose, but everything? She might be too embarrassed to come into the diner and then he wouldn't even see her any more. That would be too much to bear.

He got into bed, feeling defeated. As soon as he turned off the light, the thoughts and dreams about Lorelai returned. He tossed and turned, thumping the pillow in frustration.

He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted her, not just in his life, but in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke knew he was waiting for Lorelai to come into the diner the next morning, as she did every morning. He unlocked the door and looked out, glancing expectantly up the street. The town was quiet, but he knew Lorelai would appear sooner or later. He went back inside and started brewing the coffee, making sure it was exactly how she liked it. He felt sure that every god-damn person in the town knew that he was in love with her, accept for Lorelai herself. He felt foolish as he made sure her favourite table was ready for her, adjusting the chairs slightly and putting out a menu although he couldn't believe she hadn't memorised it by now. He guessed it was all part of the daily ritual as she scanned the familiar items, before settling on her usual pancakes or scrambled eggs, or if she was in a hurry, blueberry muffins. He checked that he had some, and quickly rearranged them so that the blueberry ones were on the top. As he worked, he acknowledged that he felt unnaturally nervous. It was madness.

The door burst open and Kirk came in, telling him something in detail but he was barely listening.

"I'll sit at my usual table," Kirk said, sitting himself in Lorelai's chair.

"Not there," Luke ordered gruffly.

"I like it here," Kirk said, stretching out.

"I said, not there."

Luke stood beside him with his arms folding in what he hoped was a threatening manner, but Kirk just stared up at him, smiling. Luke looked nervously towards the door as it opened, and Lorelai entered, looking as gorgeous as ever. Luke grabbed Kirk under the arms and practically hurled him up out of his seat.

"Ok, Ok!" protested Kirk, "I know when I'm not wanted!"

He hurried out of the open door and Lorelai turned to stare after him.

"Are you frightening your customers away again Luke?"

"No, well you know - -" he mumbled.

Oh God, he could feel himself blushing. Luckily Lorelai hurried towards the muffins and started picking out the blueberry ones before he could help her.

"I'm supposed to do that," he said, half-heartedly.

"I'm in a rush," she said as he took them from her and put them in a bag. "I have a meeting at the Dragonfly Inn this morning."

Luke nodded, trying to think of a way to talk to her about his feelings for her. As she told him about an idea that Sookie had come up with involving zucchini and buffalo mozzarella, he struggled to stay focussed. She was so distracting at the best of times, but today especially, with the low-necked dress she was wearing, he was having trouble keeping his attention on her cornflower blue eyes.

"So," she said, a little briskly, "I've got to go. Say hi to Liz for me. I'm looking forward to the wedding."

"Oh Yeah, great, I'll tell her."

He watched her leave, then realised she had left her muffins on the counter. He chased after her and handed them over.

"Listen," he said nervously, "I was thinking we may as well go to the wedding together, if you want, I mean, I think you need a break."

Lorelai nodded quickly as if it made sense.

"Yes Ok, that's a good idea. I could use a break."

"And its free food you know."

"Yeah, always a good thought."

"So, that's a yes then?"

"It's a yes."

Luke smiled at her and she smiled back. Was he imagining it, or did she hold his gaze for a little longer than was necessary?

"Ok then," Lorelai said.

They nodded awkwardly at each other.

As Luke watched her walking away, he felt like punching the air. It was like being back at school again, asking the girl he liked to the prom and her saying yes. He felt on such a high.

He went into the stock room and busied himself, unloading some deliveries. He hummed a little tune to himself.

Then he realised, he hadn't arranged to meet her, he'd just said that they'd go together to the wedding. Was that romantic enough? He wanted to hurry upstairs and consult his book, but he didn't have time. Surely Lorelai would understand his intentions? He wasn't a complicated guy and besides, it wasn't his style to be romantic.

Satisfied, Luke strolled back into the café and took up his position behind the counter. It wasn't long before the customers started to pour in and he was too busy to think about her for a while. It was almost a relief. Almost.


End file.
